


Trigger Happy

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Sappy, Yaoi, by FancyFigures, canon TWT PWP-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--Duo has escaped from the clutches of a psychotic mind doctor - or has he? And Heero has his own agenda...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

I woke, and I groaned. When I tried to lift my head, it felt like I lifted half a Gundam on top of it at the same time, and I _had_ to groan. Wouldn't you, eh? I was lying on a bed, and as far as I could see, it was my own. The sheets were kinda crumpled underneath me, but that was nothing new. Just gave Heero _\--_ Mr Perfect Housekeeping _\--_ something else to glare about on a daily basis. I wanted to smile at the thought of provoking him, but my facial muscles felt oddly stiff. I gingerly moved other bits of my sad old body, but they seemed basically fine. A certain amount of stiffness in my legs _\--_ I must have set the fuse just a coupla feet too short _\--_ and a grazed hand. I was still dressed, though my shirt seemed to be torn in several places. I could feel my hair tangled around my neck, the braiding hadn't survived, obviously.  
  
Darn, and I like to look my best when I'm blowing people up!  
  
"He's awake!"  
  
I knew the voice and only my headache made me sound grumpy. "Dammit Q, keep the volume down, OK?"  
  
"Stay still, Duo. Thank God you're awake at last!"  
  
Quatre was leaning over me now, obscuring my view of the rest of the room. I tried a chirpy response.  
  
"Good t'see you as well, Q. And how's your day been?"  
  
His pale face frowned. The eyes that had been wide with relief were narrowed now. He pushed blond hair out of his eyes, to peer at me. Cute guy. A good friend.  
  
"You don't remember what happened, Duo?"  
  
"Sure I do _\--_ most of it. We went to blow up that fake hospital, take out the guy in charge. Mission Doodlemind, yeah?"  
  
Quatre looked puzzled again, then he grinned. "You never take anything seriously, do you? Mission _Dusselheim_ , Duo _\--_ as in Dr Dusselheim."  
  
I'd have shrugged if I could've. Good to see him smiling. "That's what I said _\--_ Doodlemind. Cos that's what he _does_ , isn't it? Doodles with your mind, plays about with your head _\--_ " Mine started throbbing again as I spoke, and there was a rather ominous, sinking reaction in my gut. "Shit, Q _\--_ is that what he did to me? What _did_ he do? And Heero, what about Heero - where's that doctor, the bastard, I've gotta _\--_ "  
  
"Hush," came Q's voice. He's stronger than he looks, he pressed on my chest, keeping me down. Rather against my will, I hushed. I musta been feeling bad.  
  
"You're OK, Duo. Yes, he did have you under his influence for a while, but you're out now. And he's gone _\--_ he went up with the hospital. So did all his equipment, all his notes, thank God. You did a good job with the explosives. And Wufei is chasing up the few assistants that escaped _\--_ he'll get them all."  
  
My heart started to settle again. "Good! And the other hostages -?"  
  
"Fine, fine. Some of them will need some care for a while _\--_ some psychiatric care. His particular brand of _medicine_ was more than dangerous _\--_ it was damn cruel."  
  
I winced, trying to remember it all. The private hospital, the strange, cloying smell around all the labs. A man tied to a stretcher _\--_ a woman raggedly crying in a corner. Dr Dusselheim seemed to have no political affinity, or at least Quatre had never discovered what it was. But he was using his skills to infiltrate minds, and to turn people's loyalties _\--_ and often their natural instincts. Pretty disgusting skills _\--_ a perverted kind of hypnotism, a mind control that turned people against their organisation, against their loved ones. That forced them to violence and sabotage, and downright obscene behavior. All according to his will. And when he'd emerged into our world, threatening our people _\--_ well, we'd acted darn quickly to stop him.  
  
And then I remembered much more.  
  
"Heero! What about Heero?" Was he with me when I set the detonator? Of course he was! Wasn't he? With me? Behind me _\--_ or in front? Damn, damn, my head felt like scrambled eggs! I'd been captured and kept in that lab, strapped down _\--_ then I broke out (how? no, leave it), found my pack, placed that fuse in the last lab. Then I was running for the door, calling for Heero; but I couldn't get the damn thing open, God did I curse, and then I turned to find the other exit, and there was someone there _\--_ Heero? Dr Doodlemind himself?  
  
That man _\--_ I couldn't remember the doctor himself. Face, clothes, colouring _\--_ nothing. Why was that?  
  
+  
  
I seemed to be making some rather frightening noises, panic, anger _\--_ I didn't seem to have control over them. I heard Quatre's voice over it all.  
  
"Heero's OK, Duo. He got out OK. He brought you out, didn't he?"  
  
Did he?  
  
"Lay still, you must lay still until we know you're OK. Are you listening to me?"  
  
I sighed, relaxed. "Yeah, man, I'm sorry. Just _\--_ worried, that's all. About Heero. I mean, about all of you, of course."  
  
"Uh-huh," replied Quatre. Odd tone to his voice, though. "Duo, you may still be feeling the effects. Do you remember anything of what he did to you? Dr Dusselheim? He had you in there for an hour or so until Heero broke through the outer lab."  
  
"I don't _\--_ don't know." God, it took a lot to admit that. And Q was having none of it.  
  
"Duo, you must try to remember. And no-one's blaming you for it. He was a brilliant, talented man. Stronger guys than you _\--_ " Things were swirling in my aching head. I spoke, or at least there were words spilling out. I'm not sure I had complete control. Musta been the shock of the explosion so close...   
  
"He was just talking, talking, that's all I remember... just words... just little, fast, spiked words, that were boring into me, getting right inside, though I didn't want 'em there _\--_ "  
  
Quatre put a hand on my arm, to soothe me. "All about me, about me and _\--_ and my life, and me, me, _me_... how I feel, what scares me, what pleases me, what _excites_ me... ."  
  
"It's how he worked," whispered Quatre, almost to himself. "He would open up the subject's inner feelings, insecurities, desires. Wrap his control all around them, twist them to his will. Even when the subject was awake again, and unaware of anything that happened. He would find the things that they felt most deeply about _\--_ the _persons_ they felt most deeply about. Things they'd kept secret from everyone. And he used that as a trigger for his influence _\--_ a trigger that would lie hidden until he wanted to call on it."  
  
Q was sounding a little freaky for me. I shook my head, then wished I hadn't. I mean, that may have been Dr Doodlemind's particularly sicko hobby, and he may have tried it on me, but I got out, didn't I? I got away, away from the vile old bastard.  
  
And I musta been a real disappointment to him _\--_ I'm Mr Open, Mr Easygoing, Mr No Hidden Feelings. No scope for him and his foul mind-fiddling.  
  
"He's dead, Q, didn't you say? So stop looking so worried!"  
  
"Yes, he's dead. But there's still a risk, Duo. The triggers may have been planted, you may still be vulnerable. He used a system of linking a trigger word to an object, something dear to you. A warped version of a talisman. Do you have anything he might have used? The combination of the two _\--_ it still has power, even when he's gone. You should still rest, get checked out - "  
  
"No way!" I think it came out louder than I wanted, 'cos he winced. "No more fiddling with me! My poor old mind's good for what I do here, and that's enough for me. I'm free, the mission's a success, and I feel just fine. That's the end of it, OK?"  
  
I decided enough was enough, gritted my teeth, and pulled myself to sitting. Thank God, it was my room, like I thought - great surge of relief! But then I saw the changes that Q must've made. The curtain drawn across the middle of the room. Shadows behind it _\--_ quiet whispers of tubes, occasional bleeps from what must be a monitor.  
  
Just one word squeezed out of my dry lips. Sharp _\--_ angry _\--_ distraught.  
  
"Heero."  
  
\+   
  
It was half an hour later and I'd calmed down. Almost. It _was_ Heero, in a bed, in my room _\--_ though I knew before I asked, before I wrenched the curtain back. He lay, fully clothed, as far as that damn stupid outfit of his is 'fully' anything, and deadly still, with only a thin sheet resting on his body. Eyes closed, breath slow and low. Looked just like he was asleep, really. But I guess that was unlikely. He'd never have stayed asleep while I was ranting on _\--_ many's the time he complained about even my normal chatting, disturbing his precious rest. And didn't I love to turn up the volume, just to provoke him, just to get some reaction other than the icy glare!  
  
Not now, though.  
  
Q was still reassuring me. "He's just in a deep sleep, not a coma or anything. There are no injuries from the blast, it's nothing you did, Duo. But he might _\--_ "

Quatre sighed. "We think he might have suffered some of Dr Dusselheim's attention, while you were _\--_ while you were _down_. Before he _\--_ "  
  
"Before he had to rescue my sorry ass," I grumbled. Didn't like to think of the grovelling I'd have to do to apologise for that. If _\--_ no - _when_ he came round. "But I can't imagine Mr Icy Balls would fall for that guy's tricks. Mr I'm in Complete Control of Myself and Wish I Could Say the Same for Everyone Else _\--_ "  
  
"Can you hold the talking in Capitals, Duo?" sighed Quatre. "Anyone can be vulnerable ... "  
  
Vulnerable? Heero Yuy? He's about as vulnerable as I'm shy! Right?  
  
"We know what the Doctor used on him," Quatre was continuing. He reached to a pile of towels on a chair by the bed, and picked up something small. Something that had a dull glint, but that caught the light very easily. "It's something he was wearing, something he must care about, and it builds a sort of bridge to his mind. Do you know what it is?" It swung softly from Quatre's hand _\--_ a thin, metallic pendant, delicate but not flimsy. An intricate, attractive border around a single number: 01.  
  
I was gaping. Coulda caught flies in my mouth. Heero had been wearing that?  
  
"Yes, I know what it is," I gulped. "I gave it to him, for his birthday."  
  
"But Heero doesn't celebrate _\--_ "  
  
"No, no," I said, hurriedly. Too hurriedly. "I mean _\--_ I know he doesn't celebrate his birthday so I thought he could join in on mine, right?' This looked even worse, giving the man presents, now, what sort of tough guy partner was I? "There was a pair of 'em, I picked up somewhere. The numbers matched, so I just thought - We had one each. It was only a joke, OK? And you're wrong, it's not like it's anything he'd care about."  
  
No, indeed - he'd barely said a word, just took it to humour me, I guess.  
  
At the time, I wished I could've snatched it back. He was just too cool, of course, to be embarrassed _\--_ that was my particular party trick. And then it was too late, we got called next day on the mission, and I never had a chance to tell him to chuck it, to forget the whole stupid idea. It's likely to be a lifetime mission, I've come to realise, trying to get him to loosen up, to have some fun, enjoy a day in the middle of a tough year _\--_ no, not him, not Mr TightAss I Don't Have Time for Fun and Caring about Other Guys _\--_ damn, there are those Capitals again, seems I think 'em as well as talk 'em!  
  
I stared at the sleeping man on the bed. But why was he wearing it, after all? And during a mission? Damn fool, could've been a danger to us both ...   
  
And my own hand strayed to my torn shirt, lightly fingering the shape still hidden under the fabric. My half of the present _\--_ my own matching pendant. A glimmering, similarly patterned 02. Which _I_ had worn on the mission, myself at fault.  
  
+  
  
Quatre had left me to rest there. In the room with Heero. He insisted he had to meet up with Trowa, to finish the paperwork for the mission or something. I couldn't argue, not with this headache like the inside of a bell.  
  
"He's not _\--_ in danger, is he?" I'd tried to sound like I wasn't bothered, but it sounded about as casual as a tuxedo.  
  
Quatre had reassured me _\--_ again and again _\--_ and had offered me something for the pain. Like what _\--_ a new head?! But I smiled, and swallowed some tablets obediently. I was feeling a little dizzy, so that was enough nursing for me today.  
  
Then I'd brought a chair over to beside Heero's bed. Not that there was much to watch! Just the rise and fall of his breathing, the monitor that was more soothing now. Q had pulled out all the tubes when he saw me get so angry. But I was scared as well _\--_ he'd looked like some strange kind of squid, all those extra limbs.  
  
"So pal, where to now?" I said.  
  
My voice sounded a bit sharp in the silence. I laughed, nervously. Then I liked the sound of it _\--_ I must be recovering. So I laughed again, properly. But he didn't stir.  
  
"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, do you hear me? Nurse Quatre says I should try to get through to you, check out any damage that evil doctor may have done to your precious cells. So how are the cells, man?" Without thinking, I reached a hand out to his head, brushed back the chocolate coloured bangs. Felt the slight dampness of his smooth forehead. And I drew a very, very deep breath, and talked seriously to myself.  
  
So, let's face it. I'm here, alone, with Heero. In my room. And he's in a really weird state. I mean, I see him most days, and plenty of nights, though that's when he's asleep, and I can cope with that now. But this is something else. He looks so _\--_ what was the word Q used? _\--_ so _vulnerable_.  
  
"Do they know, Heero?"  
  
Damn, I'm talking to the man of ice, and I'm not in full control of my words. _Danger, danger!_ What's the matter with me? Must be shock _\--_ whatever. But perhaps there's some devil in me, and I want to let it peek out a little. While he can't catch me out. I'm safe, aren't I?  
  
"D'you think they know, the other guys? Know what I think about you?"  
  
Do I know myself?  
  
"What were you up to, man? Letting the dastardly doctor get at you. Bad enough he got me. We should be watching out for each other, shouldn't we? Watching each other's back... "  
  
And front...   
  
My hand seemed to be resting rather too comfortably on his chest at the moment. I teased at the tank top. _That_ close to his stomach muscles. And, hell, I knew what muscles he had, I'd glimpsed them on his way to and from the shower. Damn fine sight. But I always kept my head down, turning my gaze at the last minute before he caught me looking. Before he accused me again of 'frivolity' or 'irresponsibility' or whatever other sin was fashionable with me at the time. For I know that's how he sees me. Disapprovingly.  
  
"I never wanted to cause you any harm, Heero." I was whispering, but there was no response anyway. He was down _deep_. "Last thing I want. Wish I could tell you that, properly." And then _\--_ what _was_ the matter with me? - I slipped a hand under the fabric, and touched at his cool, cool skin. It felt good. Felt very, _very_ good. God, I felt like some kind of pervert... but if I could explain to him... tell him what I really feel... I wouldn't be taking advantage of him like this, would I? And _\--_ like _\--_ would elephants be flying this morning?? I clutched at the pendant inside my shirt, like some kind of security blanket.  
_  
A slight movement of his face, a bleep on the monitor..._  
  
My head jerked once, and I lurched on the chair. Yeah, I think I musta been dropping off! Feeling a little guilty, I looked over at the bed.  
  
What the hell -? Where's the tank top? I looked around a little wildly _\--_ not _quite_ sure what I did, y'know? I mean, I was definitely _ogling_ before I lost the plot _\--_ but there was no sign of it. I felt my eyes dragged back to look at Heero, still asleep, still unmoving. Was I going to resist another eyeful of my particular brand of candy? And now he was naked to his waist.  
  
_Damn_ fine sight, it was an' all. Pale golden skin, smooth except for the occasional scar from past battles; broad shoulders tapering into a narrow waist, perfect muscles across the chest ... a six pack I wished I could just dip into and lick up my fill ... the thinnest line of hairs just trickling below his navel, the trail passing out of sight into those goddamn spandex _\--_ _too tight_ \- shorts...   
  
"God, man," I breathed. "Is this fair, or what? All I did was drop off for a second! Let's cover you up again. Where'd you hide that top?" I knew this was a stupid conversation, after all, he couldn't have taken it off himself. The man was almost comatose! So, obviously, one of the other guys had been in and taken it off. I'd call Quatre back, in a minute, to cover him up again.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Maybe not.  
  
So, instead, I stretched out a hand and touched his chest again. Nothing between me and the skin, this time. I had to make sure, y'know? Whether he had a fever or anything. I can be Florence Nightingale as well _\--_ honest. My breath sounded rather harsh now, and I could feel my heart beating really fast. Funny, his skin wasn't so cool any more. But not feverish. Just warm, like mine now seemed to be. Deliciously, ripplingly, Mr I'm as Real as You Are warm ... my spirits rose.  
  
That wasn't the only thing.  
  
Damn! What was I doing, letting my body butt in, when my head was still so screwed up? I wriggled in the chair, determined to fight a strong, persistent ache that was starting in my groin. The sort of ache I tried to control most days of the week, when he was around. It was just the feel of his flesh under my fingertips _\--_ the movement of the muscles as he breathed ... couldn't resist, could I? But God, if he woke up now, and found me - Mr Tough Teenage Male - touching him _\--_ Mr Disturb Me and Die _\--_ and sporting a vicious hard-on as result... ! No, the Capitals just don't have enough expression to do it justice. How many different ways could I be _\--_ like _\--_ _pulverised?_  
  
I risked a quick look at his face. Nothing there. But something was different _\--_ what? His mouth? Yeah, it was his mouth. The lips looked _\--_ Jesus, p'raps I shouldn't be looking at the lips, it's doing nothing for my crotch _\--_ but they looked fuller.  
  
Softer, with a moistness that wasn't there before. The same closed eyelids, lashes at rest on his cheeks, slight breaths of air from his nose. Mouth closed, but now the lips were moist and almost pink. Exactly as if _\--_ as if they'd been _kissed_. And none too gently, either. The thought pressed impatiently at the front of my pants. But how would I know what Heero's lips looked like, kissed into any sort of submission?  
  
"I've no idea if you've ever kissed anyone at all, pal," I said softly to the still figure. "Let alone a boy. And never me, of course. P'raps _\--_ p'raps I'd like it to look like that _\--_ if you had, that is." What crap I was talking! What _dangerous_ crap! If anyone heard me, I'd be laughed out of the team. I'd spent a fair amount of my energy and acting talents in keeping my personal preferences a secret. Not that I didn't trust the guys, of course. But it wasn't their business, necessarily. Or at least, it hadn't been, until I started to realise how I felt towards one of 'em. This one, here in front of me. And now those talents seemed to be deserting me, all of a sudden; it was scary. I touched at my own lips, and found they were also rather bruised. Yo _\--_ shocking, or what? Must be something in the air conditioning. I clutched again at my not-so-lucky pendant.  
  
_A slight movement of his face, a bleep on the monitor...  
_  
I was just going to pull away, to look out the window. After all, just how long do you think a guy can sit folded up in one of these chairs? But I felt odd _\--_ like I'd dropped off again. P'raps Q was right, and I was a little under the weather.  
  
"Not much of a nursemaid, am I, Heero?"  
  
And then I was staring again but it seemed like he'd moved, over on to his side away from me, with his arm across his chest, so that his hand was resting on his hip.  
  
The monitor was still OK, no change there. But the sheet needed pulling back, it had slipped down over his hip.  
  
That hip, again. Couldn't seem to get past that.  
  
A pale hip.  
  
A _bare_ hip.  
  
Christ, where were his shorts?  
  
"Oh God, man!" I was almost wailing now. Q was gonna kill me, I'd been set to look after Heero and I'd somehow lost all his clothes! How mad was that? Was someone sneaking in and taking them away? Some kind of sick joke, and I know who's not gonna be laughing _\--_  
  
No, I remembered now. I heard the car leave, Quatre off to meet Trowa, to do whatever they had to do. And Wufei was still somewhere across state, rounding up the rest of the bad guys. So, I thought, there's no-one else here, Duo boy. Mr I Dropped my Lids for a Second and Someone Stripped Heero _\--_ shut up with the Capitals, you stupid jerk!  
  
But I was fascinated, too. So that's not so rare is it _\--_ terrified and fascinated at the same time? Terrified that Heero would kill me _\--_ or someone would _\--_ and yet fascinated to see more. To touch more. _Of him_. I could see the whole swell of his body, down from the sculpted shoulder to the cute silhouette of a nipple... and the knots of his spine all the way down his back, ending where the skin stretched and dipped in, then padded out into two, perfect buttocks...   
  
I think I may have blurted out something in my panic. My hand flew to my throat, to find some anchor there.  
  
_A slight movement of his face, a bleep on the monitor..._  
  
And suddenly it's like I'm in a dream, and I have no goddam idea what's happening to me! Who's moving my legs? I'm standing up, leaning over him. I must be moving the sheet back over him. No, it's going the other way, fuck, _fuck!_ Down his legs. Away from his skin.  
  
"Oh God." More like a sob now. This is gonna end in tears, and they're gonna be mine, but I can't keep my hands off him, can I-? And he's perfect. Just like I thought he'd be. Just like I _dreamed_ he'd be. I've wanted to see him _\--_ touch him _\--_ for I can't remember how long. Since before I thought about girls _\--_ or other boys. Since I first found out that I can control a damn beast of a Gundam in battle, but have next to no control over my teenage cock. And all I've had to keep my misery at bay has been the odd glimpse in the bathroom, the occasional voyeurism at night. It's been a living hell. A living, _secret_ hell.  
  
"You're fabulous, Heero."  
  
Did I say that aloud? The dream feeling is still with me, cushioning me and everything I do. My hands are back on his chest, feeling across it all, slipping shockingly into imprints that already seem to be there, depressions in his gorgeous flesh. Then I watch those same hands slide down his sides to that thin, pale skin, barely covering his hip, and I'm cupping the smooth, muscular globes of his ass, and I can barely control my breathing.  
  
He shifts again, he rolls over on to his back, and my hands move with him, over the swell of his muscular thighs, down, down into the valley between them, down, and there's the slightest twitch of his legs, and they open a little way, and my hands are there, pressed against his balls. They're warm and tight with something I daren't imagine, and I touch _\--_ so very gently _\--_ on the spot behind them, massaging it. I musta imagined the shiver up his body. And I can't resist the desire anymore, I have to touch it. To touch his cock. It's there in front of me, almost beckoning, nestling in sparse, dark curls of hair. I can see that trail of hair all the way now, from his navel, down to that modest, cute little bush. His dick is soft and half awake _\--_ I guess that's an instinctive reaction, even in this sleep. Nothing to do with me. It's thick, I can't help staring, wondering how it'd feel. Thick, and reddening at the tip, and with a gentle pulse along the vein. Oh God... And now my fingertips meet around it, and I'm starting to pump it, agonisingly slowly, and I can't stop the gasp that spills out of my mouth, and my lips are opening because I want it, I want to take it and suck it up, and claim it as mine... .  
  
Well, the way it hardens so fast in my hand, and his hand comes up to clutch my hair _\--_ well, that's not a dream now, is it?  
  
+  
  
I sprang back upright, dream forgotten, Armageddon approaching in the fast lane! My hand flew off his cock, and I thought I would die on the spot. Either of old-fashioned shame, or because I'd earned his hands around my throat. Mr Instant Death by My Own Bare Hands _\--_ no, wait, I'm stopping that, aren't I? But it ain't gonna save my life, either way.  
  
"Heero _\--_ you're awake _\--_ I _\--_ good _\--_ I _\--_ look, I can explain _\--_ "  
  
Who's babbling? God, it was me! I clutched at my throat.  
  
"Hn."  
  
No-one coverses as articulately as Heero Yuy. One grunt, and I knew I'd been sentenced.  
  
"Hn. Leave it alone."

"The pendant. Don't touch it." I realised I was clutching my pendant, holding it tight. Why? Some sort of nervous habit? Am I trying to throttle myself, to escape divine retribution from God The Heero?  
  
"Duo." He sat up, ripping off the small patch connecting to the monitor. Put his hand over mine and took it away from my throat. _Away, away_ , I was singing in my head, he's not gonna kill me just this five minutes... . And, of course, he's still stark naked, and doesn't seem to be making any attempt to cover himself up. So I've got a good view when I go...   
  
"That's the trigger, Duo. Your trigger. The doctor used it against you. I saw what he was doing _\--_ I heard what he tried to bury in your subconscious. When he tried to hypnotise you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Attack is the best method of defense, yeah? "I'm fine, Heero. It was you he got, you've been under for hours, deep under... "  
  
"Hn." If I didn't know better, I'd say he was blushing. "I have a confession, Duo."  
  
Huh?  
  
"I have done something completely unethical. You must report me."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Hasn't he remembered my hand, all but fisting round his cock? The huge erection I've got, leaking and ruining my pants? Who's the one should be heading for report? "You've been out of it, Heero, you don't know what's going on. And _\--_ " time for pathetic joke #32 _\--_ "I've wasted a coupla good hours' sleep nursemaiding you."  
  
"You will be angry, Duo.  
  
"It's been much longer than that. Look outside, it's night now.'  
  
"....." (words fail me). But he's right. It's dark outside the shades now. "Where's the time gone?"  
  
And then Heero smirked. Not a wide, spilling grin like mine, but a definite smile. Almost sheepish _\--_ but self satisfied as well.  
  
"It's gone here _\--_ ," he touched his lips, " _\--_ and here _\--_ ," his nipples, God I could see how they sprang up. "And here _\--_ ," only a husky whisper now _\--_ hand on his hip - sneaking between his thighs, shining with the beginning of a slight sweat. Touching his own cock that _\--_ bugger me, if you'll excuse the phrase _\--_ was big, hot and alert again, and impressively beckoning.  
  
I think I could've given a tomato a run for its money, colour wise. Anger wise, I could've thrown a few pounds of 'em instead.  
  
"You've been unconscious."  
  
"No. Well, I was to start with. You were sloppy with the explosives _\--_ one of the doors blew the wrong way and caught my back. I was severely winded for a time. But I've been back awake for a while now."  
  
I ignored the criticism _\--_ unusual for me. "A while now?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So _\--_ not under any weird mind influence business, after all?"  
  
"No. Though Dr Dusselheim tried. And if I had not been so disciplined, he might have succeeded. He knew what could diminish me _\--_ he just didn't get the chance."  
  
"A while now." A while, repeated the voice in my head. Mocking me. "And you didn't say anything?"  
  
"Hn." He was squirming. Bloody right, too. "We had to know if you were still under his influence, so we brought you in here, just to isolate you for a while, to see how _\--_ susceptible you might still be."  
  
"Susceptible -?" I almost shouted. I sounded furious. Dammit, I _was_ furious!  
  
Heero glared at me, defensive now. "It was entirely my idea. I suggested the others let me be, let you think I was still unconscious. I knew you'd never let anyone examine you, you'd never consider you might still be vulnerable. This way, I could test you."  
  
" _Test_ me?"  
  
Give him credit, he winced before firing back his reply. "You were under for some time. I _\--_ we had to know if you had resisted his methods."  
  
"The pendant _\--_ " My hand wavered again, but I didn't touch it. Heero nodded. "That, and a word, he implanted the connection in your mind. It would trigger your obedience to whatever he ordered."  
  
Wheels were turning in my addled brain _\--_ gears were falling into place.  
  
"Or to whoever knew the combination _\--_ friend or foe."  
  
"Hn."  
  
I felt a chill all through me. "Jesus, Heero, tell me I'm not making the right connection here. Tell me I'm paranoid. Tell me you haven't been tweaking my brain, just like that psychotic maniac _\--_ "  
  
"I just _\--_ ," his voice was lower and lower.  
  
"What? _What_ , damn you?"  
  
"I just couldn't resist you," he whispered.  
  
+  
  
Silence for a long time. Still, what's time when you've been jerked about by your best friend? Hey, (little voice inside head) may I remind you who was doing the jerking? My voice, when it came again, sounded very cold.  
  
"It seems to me... "  
  
"Duo, wait... "  
  
"It seems to me I'm looking vulnerable to the wrong guy - not Dr Doodlemind at all. What have you been doing to me?" I put all the sternness I could into it. I coulda been a good schoolmaster. He still sat there, butt naked, tension in every limb. It sure was difficult to be so angry with that fabulous cock grinning at me. But I still was. And Heero wasn't grinning now.  
  
" _What exactly did you do?_ "  
  
"I _\--_ whenever you grabbed at the pendant, I triggered the reaction."  
  
"And - ?"  
  
He was a rather attractive shade of Humiliation Red. "I got you to _\--_ take off my top and hide it. I _\--_ asked you to touch my chest. My nipples... " He shivered.  
  
"And -?"  
  
"Then _\--_ I told you to kiss me. For a long time."  
  
My bruised lips. Of course. I folded my hands in my lap to hide my instinctive reaction. I wish to God I'd been aware of all this _\--_ I coulda enjoyed it.  
  
"Then I told you to take off my shorts _\--_ "  
  
"Jesus, what else?" Even I was shocked. The Ice Man is No More!  
  
"No, no more!" he protested. "I would not go further, not without _\--_ without your agreement. Of course not! I just _\--_  
  
I thought the effect would be wearing off. I truly believed that it was, that you had resisted the worst of it. That you would recover fully with rest. Duo, I did!" I raised an eyebrow, cynically. "But before it did - I was just going to ask you to _\--_ to touch me. My cock. To hold it. I _\--_ wondered what it would be like. But I would never try to persuade you to do anything else _\--_ not against your will."  
  
"God _damn_... "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by FancyFigures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

I sat back in the chair now, hands nowhere near him. I wasn't going to let him know how much my palms were itching to run themselves back over that skin, all flushed now with his shameful confession. Who'd have thought the Perfect Soldier could be so very Un-perfect? So selfish, so manipulative _\--_ so lusty?  
  
Who'd have dreamed it _\--_ except me?  
  
He sat there, legs slung over the side of the bed, hands at his side. Still no attempt to cover up, though his erection was wilting. Still the finest figure of a man I'd ever seen. Or wanted. He looked fucking miserable and that was fine to me. But distressing as well, 'cos all I'd ever wanted was to coax a smile out of that cold man, a laugh, an expression of joy. OK, so I had dreams about other sounds, other expressions _\--_ those vivid blue eyes locked on mine as I touched him, lips opening to take my tongue, to suck on my fingers; whimpers when I teased his nipples, gasps when I sucked him off _\--_ God, did I want to suck him off, like I'd all but started to!  
  
"So how long were you planning to keep it up? This mind control?"  
  
"It was for the mission _\--_ to see how you may have been affected _\--_ "  
  
"Crap! What did you tell Q you were going to do?"  
  
Heero groaned. "I said that I would ask you to do some silly tests _\--_ say nursery rhymes, put your coat on back to front, that sort of thing..."  
  
What a jerk! "And instead, you got me to touch you up. Just how peverted is that?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?" His eyes were flashing their Death Glare at me, his fists were clenching at his sides. It was good to see. I wasn't gonna be able to hide the activity in my lap for much longer. He should put some clothes back on, or I was gonna jump him here and now. But not just yet... I was owed my revenge, wasn't I?  
  
His voice was angry, but a little choked. "You know now that I am gay, you can deal with that as you wish, I cannot hide it anymore. I assume you are disgusted, for I am sure I would feel the same way if I had been _\--_ touched up, as you say _\--_ by someone of the opposite sexual preference. Against my will."  
  
I gave him no idea of _how_ I felt at the moment.  
  
"So why did you? Just curiosity, eh? Just 'cos I was handy, and at your mercy?"  
  
"Hn," he was struggling with something. "No _\--_ it's you I want. I understand that I must be gay, but it's only you that I want. There have been no others. I thought I may find a clue as to _\--_ as to how you feel. If you might feel a similar way. If we might be more than teammates. I knew you wouldn't be able to keep quiet, left alone, still confused _\--_ you'd let something loose..."  
  
And I sure did that. I bit my lip. His honesty was fairly humbling, even for me.  
  
"You didn't think you could just ask?"  
  
"Hn." A furious shaking of his head. And what sort of hypocrite was I, when I'd kept my similar feelings hidden for so long? "So laugh at me, now, Duo. Before you file a report. It is what I deserve."  
  
I cleared my throat. Leant slightly towards him.  
  
"So you asked me to touch your cock."  
  
Heero shook his head, the first light of puzzlement in his hooded eyes. "No, I never did. I _\--_ did not find the nerve in the end."  
  
"But I did touch it."  
  
"Yes. You did." And he sat back a little, probably unconsciously, but his cock throbbed and twitched up, and it was shining with moisture at the tip. Glad to see the memory was a good one, Heero, I thought smugly.  
  
I made my voice very low, very husky _\--_ as sexy as I could. It wasn't diffficult, faced with Mr Sex on Legs. "You're a fool, Heero Yuy. You didn't need mind control to get me to do that."  
  
"Hn?" He hadn't got it yet. Best pilot I knew, and yet he had squat in the personal relationships department.  
  
"So _\--_ tell me again what I did to you."  
  
"You don't remember?" There was panic on his face. Ha bloody ha! He'd assumed it was wearing off _\--_ now, p'raps, he wasn't so sure. My turn, old pal.  
  
"Not all of it. You said this -?" I reached deliberately out, and _\--_ oh joy _\--_ tweaked his right nipple. It leapt into a hard, golden pink nub between my fingers. He gasped, and his eyes closed involuntarily. I grinned. "Just one, or both of 'em?"  
  
"Both," he panted. He was clutching the sheets underneath him with his death grip. I reached out the other hand and took the pair, rolling them experimentally with my fingertips. Then, as he squirmed, I drew my chair nearer, up against his tense, naked thighs, and I leant over. And licked at the tasty little buds themselves. He almost squealed. There's a thought _\--_ the Perfect Soldier, squealing like a baby, as I suckle gently on his nipples... I liked that thought a lot.  
  
"Duo _\--_ what _\--_ does this mean -?"  
  
Suckle, suckle ... reluctantly, I drew back, licking my lips.  
  
"It means that I'm still very angry with your childish tricks, and it means that you're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." I touched his lips, ran a finger round them. They opened, instinctively. Reaching to suck the finger in. For a man who'd not had any other lovers, he was a natural.  
  
"You like this, Maxwell? You liked it before?"  
  
"Maybe," I shrugged, showing my smile now. "I was just your mind slave then, remember? Did it look like I enjoyed it? Wanted more?"  
  
The shine in Heero's eyes was fantastic to see. He reached out a hand and grasped the back of my head, fingers tangled in my untidy braid. "Yes, it did," he murmured.  
  
"How?" I whispered. "How do you know?"  
  
"By the sounds you made. By the smile on your face. By the way that you were as eager as I was... you bastard!" he finished, but with a very uncharacteristic fondness. And he pulled my mouth to his, sealing further words.  
  
It was, indeed, the sweetest thing I ever tasted, though it's not as if I've any great experience myself. But his lips were damp and insistent, and they pressed hard against mine, as if he wanted to crush us together, and I wasn't resisting any. Perhaps it was our excitement at finding we both wanted each other _\--_ perhaps I was still angry with him. Whatever, we went at it like starved animals. Which _\--_ I guess _\--_ we were.  
  
Heero had half risen from his seated position, and his hands were both round my neck, and they were clutching my hair, my collar, anything that would bring my head nearer to him. His tongue pressed hard against my mouth and I opened my lips willingly, it plunged in. Again and again he pushed against my teeth, seeking my tongue, and I returned it with an eagerness equal to his _\--_ we searched inside each other, fierce and hungry. It was glorious, it was a wet dream come true. His breath was hot, and I felt it on my cheek as I dipped quickly out of his mouth to kiss along his jawline, down on to his neck. His head arched back deliciously, under my lips. He reached for my shoulders and made some kind of strangled sound.  
  
"What, Heero?"  
  
"Want _\--_ to see you _\--_ to see it all _\--_ ," He was pushing at my torn shirt, a button protested and popped straight off. I gave a shaky laugh, and he helped me to shrug it off my shoulders. Then his mouth was back on mine, and I felt his hands running across my bare chest, with a strange and exciting combination of tentativeness and fervour, making every nerve I had shake and stretch to his touch.  
  
"Is this what you wanted, Heero?" I was panting a little around his greedy mouth and tongue.  
  
"Hn..." he grunted out, and he dropped his head, lips reaching for my nipples. "You are very tasty yourself, Duo..." I gasped as he clamped on to one, scared for a minute he was gonna bite it right off. My cock was hammering at my pants to be let out. And then Heero's hands were there, fumbling at the zip...  
  
"Now wait a minute _\--_ " I gasped. "Not so fast!"  
  
Heero stopped immediately, hands and mouth fell away. He was rigid with shock. "I never meant _\--_!"  
  
Like I said _\--_ knows squat about personal relationships. I took hold of his arms, gently enough, and pressed him back on to the bed. Tried to steady my breathing. "It's OK, you fool. I don't mean to stop it altogether. Just to go slower _\--_ I want to be able to enjoy it all, don't you?" He was staring at me, still unconvinced he hadn't messed the whole thing up. I'd have to be blunt with him. Looked forward to it. "If you go groping round in there too eagerly, I'm gonna come like a rocket and I won't have had time to do the delicious things I wanna do to you first."  
  
He was staring at my crotch now, he must've been able to see how much I was aching for him. Straining. Near to exploding, actually.  
  
He relaxed a little. "You mean _\--_ what sort of things?"  
  
Oh boy. The explosion came a little nearer.  
  
"Sit back and enjoy..." I murmured, huskily. I nudged his knees apart and both of us gazed for a second at his glorious erection, enjoying its return to full, pulsing, _impressive_ size.  
  
"Duo..." he said, rather uncertainly.  
  
I reached out a hand and smeared the viscous drop at the tip. He shuddered. I brought the fingers back to my lips, drawing his eyes back to my face. I licked out and swept it in. Tasted good. Sweet and salty and cloying in my throat. He moaned. "I want to go on. Let me please you. But only if you want to..."  
  
"God..." he groaned.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," I murmured. Fuck 'im, I wasn't gonna be _too_ gentle. I knew instinctively that neither of us wanted that. Not this time. Not now. Let's go back to that 'fuck 'im'...  
  
I sank to my knees between his legs, and put my hands on his, pressing them firmly into the bed on either side. I didn't want him grabbing and distracting me. Like anything could! When I was currently in a sexual paradise, between Heero's thighs, his legs cradling either side of me, his soft, warm balls shifting gently in anticipation, in my direct line of sight...  
  
And then I paused.  
  
"Duo, what is it?"  
  
"...."(words failed me again). Shit, was I gonna embarrass myself?  
  
"Have you done this before, Duo?"  
  
"I _\--_ some _\--_ " No, Heero. Nothing more than some groping, some jerking off. Did he understand?  
  
"Do what you want to do, Duo. Please. _Please_..." There was some urgency there! His hand was firm on the back of my head, he was pressing gently. "Suck me _\--_ take it in your mouth _\--_ ," And so I took a deep breath, thanked the God of Anywhere That Might Include Duo Maxwell, and I took the tip of that fantastic cock into my wide open mouth.  
  
"Oh God -!" Heero actually bucked where he sat, and only my hands on his kept him anchored. He filled my mouth _\--_ he was big, and I was nervous, and I didn't know how fast to go. But God, it was fantastic! I slipped my tongue around him, up and down, up and over the tip. I felt his hands go limp under mine, and his thighs tense unbelievably tightly. Better than a session on the weights, eh? My hair was falling loose now, and I felt his fingers reach out and grasp the ends of a hunk, wrap it round his hand. I was finding _\--_ excuse the pun _\--_ a taste for it now. A deep, consuming hunger for it _\--_ for him. For his cock. It was everything I dreamed it would be _\--_ and more. Stroke after stroke, I licked and sucked, and wished I could swallow the whole lot, and I could feel the pulse under me, and the swelling _\--_  
  
"Duo _\--_ I -!" Heero was struggling with sounds, let alone words. If he'd been a little less of a control freak, he could've sworn like I do. Perhaps I could work on that... "So good _\--_ I never knew _\--_!" His fingers were gripping me, pulling at my hair, and I didn't care. He was jerking his lap up into me, desperate for release, I could tell. I wasn't gonna be the one to hold him back, not when it's what I wanted for him in the first place. I wanted him to come, gloriously, totally, come for me, come _in_ me _\--_  
  
And he did.  
  
With a loud, hiccuping groan that sounded a lot like _\--_ "Duo!" - he reached up from the bed, stuck nails in my scalp and his seed streamed out into my enveloping mouth. Again, and again. And _again_ , spasm after spasm. Shit, I nearly came myself, in my pants, it was so fucking exciting! I swallowed, savouring the taste, and I clutched his thighs and I sighed with almost perfect delight.  
  
He fell back on the bed, and I knelt up, cracking my bones, licking my lips. I clambered up on top of him, on my hands and knees, and watched until he opened his eyes.  
  
"Triggered something good there, eh?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
And then he grabbed at me, lightning fast, considering he'd just shot a load that would've drained a less Perfect Soldier, and tugged at my pants. I lost my balance, fell on my back on the bed, and he had them off in seconds. Way embarrassing, as my boxers were far from my best pair, but then they were gone as well, so who cares?  
  
"I will not wait any longer," he snapped. His eyes were at full force again, no hazy after-sex languor there. What sort of an animal had I unleashed? In your dreams, Maxwell -!  
  
"Tell me what to do," he grunted. God, that must have hurt him, to ask that! "I want to do that to you. I want to suck you, I want to lick like that, and to bring you to an orgasm _\--_ "  
  
I was whimpering now, there's no way I could've given a tutorial.  
  
Heero ignored the pathetic noises and flailing hands, and instead he sat back on his heels for a minute, looking me over. I was like a limp rag, man. I let him. And I felt my already painfully hard cock rise up to face him. To beg him. No pride, my privates. Just total need and desperation. He smirked. And he dipped his head, and he swiped his tongue across the top.  
  
I yelped.  
  
"More!" came a strangled voice, and God help me, I knew it was me. Mr Cool, Mr Tease, Mr Blubbering Wreck. And he gave me more. The strong mouth that had ravaged mine earlier came down on to my cock and it _teased_. What -? groaned my groin. Again and again, the tip of his tongue sliced across the slit, round the rim, ran lightly up the side, until I thought I'd cry with the suspense. Pre-cum leaked out agonisingly slowly, trying to tempt him, trying to bring on the firm suction I needed....  
  
"Heero, man, I can't wait _\--_ "  
  
"But you did not want to rush things," he mumbled. He had a mouth almost full of my right ball at the time, and I knew this was some kind of hell that I wanted a season ticket to.  
  
"Do it," I ground out from gritted teeth. "Pump me. Suck me, Heero. Anything, Heero, but make it hard and _soon!_ Make me come, dammit! Now!" No more Mr Nice Guy. No more Gentle Initiation. No more Tutorial _\--_  
  
And his mouth came swiftly down over me, total warmth and wetness and that fierce, questing tongue, and the explosion came one hell of a lot nearer _\--_ there was no way I could've stood in front of it and said 'whoa.' It took only a couple of pulls from that sweet, frighteningly adept mouth and I could feel the agony and the ecstasy, and it was racing up from every extremity I owned and all concentrating in that precious spot where Heero was.  
  
"Yes _\--_ uhnn _\--_ that'll do nicely -!" was all I managed, and I think tears were leaking from my eyes. I felt his mouth smile and lift away from me, and his hand reach to the base of my cock and fasten confidently around it. And pump. Once, twice _\--_ I didn't count 'cos I was coming hard and fast and my whole body was arched, reaching for him. I wanted to cry his name, but I think it came out more like _\--_ "rocket" _\--_ and then my voice failed, and I was spewing out my own seed, all over my stomach and his hands and his tongue as he leant to catch the final, sticky strands, and it was all with a total loss of control that I'd never experienced before.  
  
+  
  
We lay, damp and temporarily sated on the bed. If he'd still been attached to that damn monitor, I think we'd have blown it up. Without explosives.  
  
"I never thought it would be so good. With you," he murmured.  
  
He'd developed a rather thrilling way of massaging the muscles in my shoulders that ran tingles of pure lust down to my toes.  
  
"Damn fine mind control techniques," I mumbled. Still having a few problems getting coherent. "Might almost have said I enjoyed it."  
  
"Might -?"  
  
"Out of my control, man. I'm a slave to the hidden trigger, eh?"  
  
His fingers on my body stilled. Shit, had I said something wrong? One of my talents, I guess, inappropriate humour. Especially with Mr We are Not Amused Yuy. I've gotta get to know him a hell of a lot better, a hell of a lot quicker....  
  
"I didn't mean anything, Heero, it's just a joke."  
  
But he was taking it seriously. I couldn't see his face, he was lying behind me. His voice resonated on my back, and I knew he was staring at my head. His fingers had tangled themselves in my braid again. Maybe that was _his_ nervous habit. I felt a deep, warm ache at the thought of that. Glad I could be of service. "It would take more than that man to diminish you, Duo Maxwell. It would never have worked properly. I am sure of that. He would never have controlled you."  
  
"You have a touching faith in me, Heero." But I softened my voice, I rolled over and leant my mouth to his ear. "Thanks. And you said that earlier about the doctor, about yourself - he knew what could 'diminish you' _\--_ quaint phrase, man. What did you mean?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"No, it's too late now to be coy, eh?" I teased. I ran my hands along his body, from shoulder to hip and places in between. There were rather pleasant things growing in the groin garden. Soon be time to water 'em again.  
  
"He saw my matching pendant. Tried to manipulate my mind the same way, with the same trigger. Based on my secret desires..."  
  
"You don't have desires, man, let alone secret ones."  
  
"He found that I do."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yes. You have been my secret desire. And now it's no secret _\--_ you have found it too."  
  
Wow. I was silent for a moment. What could I say?  
  
"You liked the pendant, then? I thought _\--_ you found it pathetic ... irrelevant..."  
  
"I liked _you_ , Duo, and whatever you would give me. No-one had given me anything before, like that. Shared anything."  
  
"Heero, I..."  
  
He shrugged in front of me. Rubbed his rapidly hardening erection up against mine. _Warning!_ Explosion time minus minutes.  
  
"You were wearing yours as well, Duo. We were together in that."  
  
"We were, weren't we?" And it felt good.  
  
He wriggled again, and I loved it. For the only time, I was glad that lunatic doctor had got me _\--_ for he'd relaxed my control enough to let my feelings out _\--_ and he'd uncovered something in Heero as well.  
  
"Tell me the trigger word," I said.  
  
"Hn _\--_ "  
  
"Tell me," I whispered in his ear again, nibbling the lobe. "It's safe now. You're with me."  
  
He told me. I felt the slightest of shivers, but I reckon it was the delight I felt at holding Heero close, at being at this junction with him _\--_ not any residual fear from that weirdo.  
  
"Same word for the two of us?"  
  
He nodded in reply. Didn't seem able to find words now, with my tongue lapping his neck.  
  
"He knew us better than we knew ourselves, eh?"  
  
Heero smiled, then. His naked body arched under my possessive hands. "Yes, I think so."  
  
I barely dared to ask more of him, but I had to. "Do you _\--_ wanna go further? I mean, this has been great, don't misunderstand me _\--_ and I don't wanna rush things _\--_ we're both pretty sleepy after the day it's been _\--_ "  
  
Heero stopped my ramblings with his hand over my mouth. Yummy! I licked at the fingers, they tasted of him, like it all did.  
  
Deliciously so. "I want to go as far as we can. And further. I want it all, Duo. We've waited long enough, don't you think?"  
  
I knelt up, looking down at his naked body. I was at attention immediately, and he was smirking to see it. "Should we suck each other again, Duo? Or something else?"  
  
"Christ, Heero, you are one pragmatic guy!"  
  
He stretched out, getting himself comfortable. As tall as me, but slimmer, he looked long and lean, stretched out on the white sheet. I wanted to run my hands over the whole lot of him, then my tongue, then press every inch against my own body ... Oh God, I sighed to myself. Slowly, sensuously, he spread his legs apart. Strong, sinewy legs. Yum. Then he slipped his hands under his knees and drew them up so that his feet were planted on the bed. His cock bobbed happily _\--_ fulsomely _\--_ on his stomach. And I had the most amazing sight.  
  
"Yo," I breathed.  
  
"You are not usually without a smart reply, Maxwell. Is that all you can say?"  
  
"I never _\--_ "  
  
He shrugged again, and everything shook, including my nerve. "I have never done this either. But before tonight I had never told anyone that I wanted you. I had never _\--_ "  
  
"Practised mind control?"  
  
"No. Nor had I ever kissed you. Or massaged your shoulders. Or wrapped your hair around my wrists and let you suck my nipples. Or sucked you off in return _\--_ "  
  
Enough, already! I was groaning.  
  
"We need something..."  
  
"Medicine chest. Cream. Do you want me to fetch it?"  
  
"No!" I yelped. And lose that position? My pupils were still dilated, for God's sake. I scooted across the bed to the cabinet, feeling his eyes on my back _\--_ on my ass _\--_ as I went. I fumbled, but I got the cream, and staggered back. I fell back into my place beside him, my eyes skittering between his moistened lips, still smirking, and the welcoming sight between his thighs. Jesus, when the Ice Man thawed, he was awesome! Where had he found this sexual confidence? Was I glad he had, or was I glad?  
  
"Um... top or -?" Well done, Mr Articulate, I thought.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"...." (those words gone, again).  
  
Heero was wriggling a little, teasing at the end of my braid, reaching hands to my thighs. "We will presumably both have a chance to try either position _\--_ if not tonight, another time ..."  
  
Oh God, the thrill that sent through me, I almost collapsed on the spot.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Are _you_ sure?" he mocked me, gently. I could see a faint shine in his eyes; it may have been fear, but I wasn't gonna believe that of Heero Yuy. His voice hardened as his fingers gripped my legs.  
  
"Do it. Fuck me. I want you, Duo. I've wanted you for a long time."  
  
I tried to remember what I may have read, what those guys at the gym might have told me, if I'd not been such a jerk and pretended to know it all. I had to prep us. I smeared cream on my fingers, and with an apologetic grimace, I reached my hand out to his beckoning opening.  
  
"One, first..." he whispered. Hell, perhaps that look had been fear after all. But I couldn't resist now. I slid _\--_ very, very slowly _\--_ my middle finger in.  
  
Heero winced and I didn't know whether to pull out or stay in or what _\--_  
  
"It's odd," he said, almost surprised. "Just - odd. The muscles... but as you go further in, it's better..."  
  
So I did. He moaned. And I slid another finger in beside it. I was getting fucking hot myself. To see his thighs straining as I moved, the muscles on his chest contracting and defining; to see the little pucker suck me in with a rather satisfying schlopping sound. You can be in there, Maxwell, I was telling myself. You can take him if you want. Did I want? Was the Pope Catholic?  
  
But I was terrified at the same time, and I never thought I'd feel that way about anyone.  
  
Heero was writhing around now, and there were beads of sweat reappearing on his chest. It looked good 'n tasty, so I bent down to lick 'em off. He grunted, gripped my neck and dragged my head down for another fierce kiss, tongue forcing down my throat. It was amazing to see him, a man who was normally Oh So Restrained in the throes of uncontrollable passion. Amazing _\--_ and incredibly exciting. He was hot, desperate, aching for it _\--_ for _me_. The kiss went on, and at the same time, he reached down under his hip and took hold of my wrist, keeping my fingers in him. He just wriggled them a bit, mumbled in my ear.  
  
"There's a place, they tell me _\--_ just a little further forward _\--_ oh -!"  
  
"What?" Had I hurt him?  
  
"Oh, _shit!_ " he yelled, I tell you no lie, he shouted and he swore, and tears came to his eyes.  
  
'What did I do? _What, for God's sake?_ '  
  
And he let go of my wrist, and the look on his face was beatific. The glint was back in the vivid blue eyes, and they gripped my gaze as if they'd had hands. I stared back, fascinated.  
  
"I think that you have found my prostate _\--_ my _sweet spot_..." he gasped.  
  
"I think I should try again, then -?"  
  
"I _\--_ think that you should..."  
  
And I did, and I found it, and I caressed it until I got tired of seeing the waves of agonising ecstasy on his face, but of course, I never did.  
  
I was sweating myself, my braid was almost undone, and the damp hairs clung to my body as I moved up and down on the bed. My right hand was fisting needfully up and down my own cock, as I deliberately and lovingly tormented Heero with my left. I needed comfort, I needed release. I needed _him_.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
He moaned again, and nodded. I carefully withdrew my fingers, and he gasped at the last. I tried to work the cream again, but my hands were shaking.  
  
"Let me," he whispered. He was up on his knees beside me, arms round my waist, holding me up. He squeezed out a generous amount all over his palms, and he gently spread it over my cock.  
  
_Warning!_ Explosion minus three seconds I think, but at the last second of countdown he let me go. I was nearly weeping with anticipation again. I drew long, deep breaths, I really did not want to shoot off before I'd even left Mission Control, if you know what I mean.  
  
"Look at me," ordered Heero.  
  
"Mind control?" I gasped, wriggling between his thighs, leant back on my heels as he spread out again on the bed.  
  
"No. Just me. No pendants. No words. No hidden triggers."  
  
I stared at him, as I grasped my slick, throbbing cock and placed it against his opening. He moved a leg up on to my thigh, bringing the angle up nearer.  
  
"No hidden desires..." I was panting, I couldn't believe I'd get in there, and yet I wanted nothing else but to do it, nothing else ever, ever, _ever_...  
  
"No hidden des _\--_ uh _\--_ " he gasped as I pressed my cock as carefully as I could into him. And I was well lubed, and I slid on and in, and he wriggled to accommodate me, pulling his legs to the best position. And all the time I looked at him, and his eyes stopped wincing, and they opened and they smiled at me.  
  
+  
  
Silence for a while as I moved in and out of him and he gazed at me. Just heavy breathing and a racing heart. Mine, that was. Jesus, I wished at that moment that time could be suspended. He was beautiful, and I'm not the kinda guy who says things like that. Well, I wasn't when I woke up this morning. Things have kinda changed since then, y'know?  
  
Then his hands were almost angry at my hips, drawing me harder against him, plunging me deeper than ever. Again and again.  
  
"Harder, Duo ... fuck me harder..."  
  
I couldn't refuse, but I knew the old countdown was starting again. It was just so fucking good, to be sheathed inside him, to be clutched tight against his groin, to be so _close_. I started to pound, harder, deeper, and we were making weird kinda grunts, and neither of us cared.  
  
"Heero, I can't _\--_ hold on _\--_ "  
  
"Touch me _\--_ "  
  
So _now_ he tells me to touch his cock, eh? I grimaced with the irony, and shifted my weight on to my left arm. Then I _\--_ very willingly _\--_ reached the other hand forward and started to jerk him off. His cock was huge again, straining against my hand, slipping around in it. P'raps I wasn't as gentle as I should've been, but how the hell was I meant to have any control when he was so fucking hot? He could complain later , I thought, then I couldn't think any more, not in any coherent, adult way ... We were moving together in a hot, sweaty rhythm, the poor old bed creaking beneath us, and it was no bet at all as to which one of us was gonna come first. But even so, I took more than a little pride in having time to see his face contort in time with my thrusts, and his mouth open soundlessly, and the streams spurt out of his cock all over us. But only just enough time _\--_ 'cos a mere, ecstatic, two seconds later I yelled _\--_ his name, this time, again and again _\--_ and exploded myself, happily and with full surrender, deeply into him.  
  
+  
  
Almost asleep. No-one else has disturbed us. We're curled up on my bed, spooned together, Heero close up against my back. Damn tired, all in all.  
  
Still, I can't resist the final word.  
  
"You know the guys _\--_ "  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I think they must have known a bit more about this than you thought. I don't think Quatre woulda thought the nusery rhyme idea much of a scientific experiment, eh? And it's kinda funny none of them have been in to de-brief us. I think they saw right through you, Heero." And me, I thought privately. A nice warm thought.  
  
"Hn. So I have not been the only manipulator?"  
  
I smiled to myself, and he didn't need an answer.  
  
"Say it again, Heero."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"The trigger word. I'm nowhere near the pendant."  
  
"Hn. I do not think there is any danger now, anyway. The effect has worn off _\--_ you are free of it."  
  
"Even if I don't want to be?"  
  
A sigh from him. But an indulgent one. "You are a fool, Maxwell."  
  
"Ahh, sweet talk, eh? You only say that 'cos you wanna fuck again!"  
  
"My turn on top, hn?"  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"But not tonight..." he sighed, and I confess I had to agree.  
  
"Will you wear it again? The pendant?"  
  
"I will," he murmured. 'If you stop talking. Go to sleep."  
  
"Just say it again, then. Humour me."  
  
Heero sighed, but I could feel the breath of his smile on my shoulders. I thought that probably I'd died in the blast after all, and now I was in heaven. I was Mr Angel, after all. Mr Gets His Just Desserts. I was in bed with Heero, the man I'd wanted for so long that it'd take me weeks to believe the change in our relationship.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
He smiled again, as if he knew what I was thinking. And he murmured quietly into my warm flesh.  
  
"Lover."

End


End file.
